warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
I Am Only One ~ A Leopardclaw Tribute
Memories fade into the silence, '' ''Haunting me tonight, Lavenderwish may have told me that I will have no losses that are necessary to my fate, but they haunt me. She haunts me. She haunts me with hope. With hopes last breath, '' ''I take this moment in, '' ''It will be the last. '' ''Then morning breaks, and sunlight takes '' ''The pain away My pain, of all my losses. My friends, my family, my Clanmates. My love. Ever after never came, '' ''And I'm still waiting for a life that never was, My life never was fated to be easy. My life was never to be painless. If only I could wait for a painless life. And all the dreams I lay to rest, '' ''Are ghosts that keep me, I had dreams. Of love, of leadership. My ghosts keep me sane. My ghosts I have lost to StarClan. After all that I've become, '' ''I am only one '' ''I am only one I am only one cat prophecised, but the only one to suffer for a prophecy. I am only one, for I am alone. I close my eyes and bleed this empty heart '' ''Of all that longs to die, '' ''When faces lie and love will falter, Maybe I've found love now. Maybe I can love Scarheart. But never as Cross-scar. StarClan have been cruel, for Scarheart is a cruel name for me to think of. I'm left with only time, '' ''And time will break the dreams that take, '' ''The pain away. Nothing can take my pains away. My dreams used to, but time has taught me not to trust in dreams. Dreams of my own. Time may heal, but it can also break. Ever after never came, '' ''And I'm still waiting for a love I'll never have, For a love I can never have. Cross-scar, if only. One day, in StarClan, we'll be together. I'm still waiting. And all the dreams I lay to rest, '' ''Are ghosts that keep me, '' ''After all that I've become, '' ''I am only one '' ''I am only one I am only one to bear my losses. My ghosts are memories. I have become highly ranked, but still, after all I am, that I have become, I am only one to have suffered so. I'm alone, to bear the weight of greif. I'm on my own here, '' ''And no-one's left to be the hero of '' ''This fairy tale gone wrong '' ''As night will fall, '' ''My heart will die alone. Alone, without love. For when I pass to the green meadows of StarClan, I shall be alone in my heart in my last moments on Earth. For I'm on my own here. Though I have friends, they do not fill my heart as only one could. As only one should. Ever after never came, '' ''And I'm still waiting for my heart to beat again I'm waiting for my shattered heart to beat without pain. For it to beat without fracturing further. And all the dreams I've laid to rest, I remember one of the first things I said to Cross-scar. I told him that I used to have dreams, and that I only wanted to live to be an elder. I've long laid my dreams to rest, for I am content to feel no more pain. The ghosts that keep me, '' ''After all that I've become, My ghosts that reside in StarClan make a lenghty list. They watch, and guide me after I've become deputy. They keep me comforted, and strong. Stronger, for I know I have yet to face more pains. I am only one to face my fears, my sorrows. I am only one to be doomed to a loveless life. I am only one to suffer in such a way it is unbearable. I know I am only one of a few, not even a few, but I will be stronger. I will look to the future. Category:Songfics Category:Leopardclaw's Fan Fictions